I Wish You Were Mine
by sejonasluv
Summary: insert your name here;    has noticed lately that her boyfriend nick has been slipping out of reach. but his brother joe is hopelessly devoted to her. though she's young, joe is just the kind of man she needs, and he loves her more then anything. :


he pushed the door open to his apartment. it's nice and normal, definitely doesn't look like a rockstar lives here. kinda messy but then again he's a boy.

"it's cute joe, i've never been here before." i said putting my bag on the floor.

"really? i could have sworn nick brought you over one time." he said.

"nope, but it's way better then the house. it's so quiet i'm surprised you live here alone." i said, sitting on the couch. he came and sat beside me.

"well, that's why it's so nice to have you over." he smiled and i bit my lip. it was just harmless flirting, it had always been harmless flirting. he knows i'm with nick. even though it's been 6 months of wondering what me and joe could have been, nick and i have a connection thats different then mine and joe's. but i like harmlessly flirting, i like knowing that a little part of joe wants me as much as the little part of me wants him. i feel bad but at the same time, it's kind of amazing. my phone rang from behind me. i reached behind the couch and i had a feeling joe was watching my ass in my skirt.

"hello?" i asked sitting back down properly. joe watched me talk and ran his fingers through his hair. i looked at his arms. damn.

"hey, babe. where are you?" nick said. his voice sounded a little worried.

"i'm um," joe gave me a look and shook his head. "at nikki's house, remember her?" i said feeling my stomach drop as i lied.

"oh ok, i was just wondering. i miss you baby." he said.

"i miss you too, i'll be home later kay?" i said.

"ok, love you."

"love you too." i put my phone down and looked at joe. he had a look on his face i'd never seen before. kind of a disappointment. "joe, why did i have to lie."

"you know how jealous he gets. i just didn't want him to get upset with you." he said.

"oh." i didn't say anything because i know it's true. he sees the way joe looks at me and he picks up on the flirts. i don't mean to, it's that joe is so damn good at it.

"you want something to drink?" joe said snapping me out of my thought.

"do you have any coke?" i looked up.

"i was thinking something a little more...alcoholic." he chuckled.

"you know i'm only 17 joe." i said.

"but you are in my apartment, how will anyone ever know?" he smirked.

"gimme a glass of whatever you got."

"that's my girl." he yelled from across the room. i laughed and laid back on his couch. he came back in with a glass of white wine and handed it to me. i grabbed the glass and only sipped slowly.

"thank you." i said. he nodded and downed half the glass in one gulp.

"i wish you could stay the night. how fun would that be?" he looked over smiling.

"like a sleepover?"

"somethin' like that." he said.

"well i think it would be fun." i nodded.

"we should make it happen." he said.

i put my glass down and picked up my phone. "hold on." i smiled. i dialed the number and the phone rang once. "nick hey, um would you be ok if i spent the night with nikki? i haven't seen her in forever and it would be really nice to spend some extra time." i lied even more, shit.

"sure that's cool. call me in the morning when you're coming home." he said.

"i will, thank you baby." i jumped.

"no problem. love you."

"you too." i put the phone down and looked at joe.

"you're bad." he teased.

"but now we get our sleepover." i smiled. "this calls for a movie." he got up and walked over to the stand that held at least two hundred of joe-approved movies. he pulled out one of my favorites. "wanna watch young frankenstien?"

"i love that movie, me and my dad used to watch it together when i was a little girl."

"that's adorable." he smiled. i grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over my legs. he put the movie and and pressed play.

"come join me." i said.

"of course." he sat down and covered himself handing me the wine as he sat down. i slowly was able to drink faster as the movie progressed and joe had finished his but he never got another.

how i got there i don't know but i woke up on joe's chest laid out on the couch. he had his arm wrapped around my back and the other rested on his stomach. i sat up quickly and looked at him.

"awake?" he looked at me.

"what happened?" i giggled.

"you got tired and slept for a few hours." he sat up too and grabbed the blanket to drape it back over the couch.

"what time is it?" i looked at the clock.

"10:45." he said chuckling a little. "are you sleepy?" he asked. "kinda. like, i wanna go to bed but i wanna stay up." i said.

"if i didn't know any better i'd say thats a challenge." he winked and i smacked him on the leg. he laughed.

"don't be dirty. i agreed to stay over, you have to be good." i smiled.

"but you said yourself...i'm a bad boy." he got closer to me on the couch and i stood up. why does he have to make me want him so bad. i walked over to the door of his room. '

"so where do i sleep, bad boy." i teased.

"like i would make you sleep anywhere else but my bed." he gave me a look.

"joe, you're killing me, here." i went in his room and i heard him get off the couch to follow me. he knew what i meant by that. he knows i want him, but nick is his brother...how could he act like this. part of me wants to just go home, well, to nick...but the other part of me wants to give joe all the control he's so desperately pleading for. he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"i'm sorry." he whispered in my ear, his nose pressed into my hair. oh god it feels so good to be held...to be held by him.

"please joe." i said.

he backed up and turned on his stereo. *yoü and i* by lady gaga. fucking love this song.

"joe." i pressed.

"shhh, dance with me." he said. he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. we swayed in place and he grabbed my hands and twisted us back an forth. i laughed as he spun me around and dipped me. i came back up to his face and he pulled my hands around his neck and put his on my hips. the song ended and another slow one came on. i looked away and he pulled my chin up so i had to face him. which wasn't a challenge. he grinned and bit his lip.

"why did you want me to spend the night?" i asked really wanting to know.

"if i tell you you'll be mad at me." he said looking away but still holding me.

"i promise i won't be mad joe." i smiled.

"it's cause, i love...being with you. i think you're amazing and honestly the thought of you going back to nick...i just wanted you with me that's all." he said. his seductive side diminished under his heart and he showed his innocent side for the first time around me. the spark that lit every time i saw him turned into a fire inside me.

"aww, joe. you're so sweet." i said. i pulled his neck to me and hugged him. the little scruffles on his neck tickled me. i ran my fingers through his hair. every single part of me wants to kiss him but i can't do that to nick. i just can't. "i'd rather be with you." i whispered, truthfully. he hugged me tighter. he straightened up again and i pulled away to walk to his bed. he looked at me and smiled again. he's back.

"what should i wear?" i asked.

"you can pick something out of my drawer if you'd like, i have boxers and some t-shirts...is that cool?" he walked over beside me. i nodded yes and he opened the drawer. he pulled out a tight black shirt and his red boxers. i took them from him and moved passed him smiling. i walked in his bathroom and closed the door. ok. start planning. don't tempt him in bed because he'll tempt you right back. just talk for a little bit, then say goodnight. that's all. i put my his shirt on and boxers. my black lacy underwear caught on the hem and i looked down. i wanted to wear these for nick.

"hey joe? do you care if i don't wear a bra?" i said putting my hand on the clasp. he didn't respond for a second.

"uh, no, i-i don't care." he stuttered. i giggled a bit to myself. i grabbed my skirt and my shirt and bra off the floor and walked out of the door. i stared at his shirtless, tan abdomen and he looked at me in his clothes. oh my god he looks so much better shirtless then nick does. he smiled at me.

"you look cute in my underwear." he chuckled. i bit my lip and dropped my clothes on the floor. he scratched the back of his neck.

"i'm sure you'd think i look better in mine." i said walking over to the bed. i sat on it on top of the covers and he came over to join me. i watched the muscles in his arms clench while he held himself up on the bed with his elbows. i sat up so his head was level with my stomach.

"so..." he looked up at me.

"so." i repeated. he looked at my chest, my breast made his shirt tighter in that area. he licked his lips, surely unintentionally. "can i help you, joe?"

"i would answer truthfully but you made me promise to be good." he smirked and raised and eyebrow. i looked away trying to hide my smile.

"i don't get it joe, what is it with your fascination with me." i said turning towards him again. i could see in his eyes the switch between seduction and vulnerability.

"more like a fixation." he said. "i know i should want you as much as i do, but i can't help it. when i look at you...everything else kind-of disappears...and all i see is how beautiful you are." he said.

"that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." i said, secretly wishing that's how nick feels. "is it ok for me to like you? even though i'm with your brother?"

"i think so." he nodded smiling. obviously wanting to hear that i felt the same way.

"i can't explain it joe. you bring something out in me. a person that i can't be around nick, i feel like myself when i'm with you." i said.

"i wish i could be with you every night, in the same bed i mean, so i could hold you like i want to." he said, laying his head down on the pillow facing me.

"he doesn't. we barely even kiss anymore." i said. i know mine and nick's relationship is kind of falling. i'm the rebound, i'll always be that. "you know sometimes, i wish he would just tell me i'm beautiful."

"if it means anything...i think your gorgeous." he said.

"it means a lot joe. i know he doesn't love me, but strangely i'm ok with that, cause i don't really love him either." i said. joe got closer to me and put one arm on the other side of me, hovering over me. "but you...you're so good to me. this isn't fair."

"i'm not fair?" he laughed.

"that's right, your to seductive." i teased.

"you are sadly mistaken, i'm not the unfair one here. do you know how many times i've had to look away from you and nick because it almost makes me sick at my stomach." his voice turned to serious. "from the moment i met you, i felt the way i do right now about you. he broke bro-code."

i cocked my head to the side waiting for him to explain. he sighed. "i told him that i thought you were special, that there was something about you that made you stick to my mind. i told him that whatever i did, i couldn't stop thinking about you." he said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"but i didn't move fast enough, and he asked you out. now look at me. i'm a wreck because i realize now that i don't just like you, i love you, and i've always loved you."

without even thinking i pulled the back of his neck so our lips could finally meet. i kissed him with a passion i'd never felt before. the flame inside me was now a smoldering fire and i wish our kiss would never end. his tongue begged for entrance and i opened my mouth a little wider to let him in he put his hands on either side of my face as he roamed around the inside of my cheeks. good god he's gonna kill me. he pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine.

"i think i'm falling for you." i whispered. he got completely on top of me and we sunk down on the bed so i supported his weight.

"you don't know how happy you just made me." he kissed me again softly on the lips. my stomach turned with anticipation, thrill, and an odd sense of pleasure but no regret.

"why can't i resist you?" i whimpered. he put his hand on my neck and the other on my hip and turned us on our sides. he didn't answer.

"did you and nick ever...ya know." he asked.

"i'm a virgin...if that's what you're asking." i said. he nodded and sort of smiled. "are you?" i looked up at him.

"no." he shook his head. "does that upset you?"

"i can't say i'm surprised." i laughed.

"i've only ever had sex once, not like i'm a whore or anything." he chuckled.

"i won't ask who, but i'm kinda jealous." i trailed off.

"jealous because..." he smirked and pulled me closer.

"i don't wanna say." i looked away, biting my lip.

"tell me." he grabbed my hips and kissed me again.

"well, i've always fantasized about you, what it would be like. you are incredibly attractive, and i'd be lying if i said i didn't want you. so when i say i'm jealous, i guess it's because she's felt what i've always wanted to feel...from you." i said. he smirked.

"so you do want me as bad as i wan't you." he said. i nodded. he got on top of me again and kissed me. he put his hands on my hips. "i think i know why you can't resist me."

"why's that?" i smiled.

"you are not a little girl anymore, but your still with a little boy. you need a man, a man that loves you, that wants you, and you know that i can satisfy you the way you need to be satisfied." he kissed my neck. "you want to know what it feels like. you want me to show you. see it's different with you, i don't want to have sex with you." he stopped and got close to my ear. "i want to make love to you...god i wish you were mine." he whispered. i sighed and grabbed his arms.

"make me yours, joe. i love you." i said.

"i love you too." he said. he kissed down my jaw-line and took his shirt off of me. exposing my bear breast. a sight he possibly isn't ready for. "perfect." he whispered. he pulled down his boxers on me revealing my black laced underwear. he threw his boxers on the floor. and looked at me then looked back down at my underwear.

"do you wear these everyday?" he chuckled.

"they were supposed to be for nick...not that he would notice." i looked away. he came up to my face and kissed me.

"let's not mention him anymore tonight ok? this is me and you now." he said.

"you're right...take your pants off." i said. he laughed he pulled down his silk bottoms and i bit my lip. part of me doesn't want to see. god why can't i calm down? i looked down and couldn't help but drop my jaw. i put my hand over my mouth lightly. this is it. he's gonna do this. he's gonna make love to me...with that.

"everything alright?" he smirked noticing my spiral into la-la-loosingmyvirginity-land.

"your just really big...i'm nervous joe." i said. he kissed me on the lips and then on my neck and trailed his hands up my sides.

"don't be baby, it's easy. i'll be gentle." he whispered.

"i love you. god it feels good to say that. i love you." i smiled.

"i love you too. it feels good to hear you say it." he kissed me one more time before pulling my panties off and throwing them on the floor. "you are so beautiful." we both lay there completely exposed. i rolled us over taking a little bit of control, trying to reassure myself that this is fine. this is how it's supposed to be. i love him, he loves me. i could tell by the rather surprised look on his face he wasn't quite expecting me to be on top of him. i kissed his chest and moved all the way down to the line of hair from his belly button to his amazing cock. all i can think about is how much i want it. i ran my lips over it a few times, sensually, teasing him. i could feel him getting hard on the center of my chest. he flipped us back over when i came back up and kissed down my neck. he kissed each one of my breast and started lightly sucking on one of them. the other one he squeezed and massaged with his hand. he bit down a little and i moaned under him.

"fuck me, please joe i can't take it." i said. he came up to my face and kissed my forehead. i held on to his back as he slowly entered me with his now rock hard dick.

"oh my god." he sighed. "i've waited so long to be inside you." he said trailing off into a whimper. i ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him. he pulled out of me slowly and pushed in again a little harder, not wanting to hurt me.

"faster joe, harder." i moaned. he pulled out and pushed in harder as i asked and then again and again. soon the pain from him gave way to the pleasure and i arched into him. the sound of his slick movement set the pit of my stomach on fire and all i could think about was how much this was the best moment of my life. he moved against me, inside me, and pushed my body upward so i took in every single inch of him. i gripped the bedsheets for support.

i wrapped my legs around his waist giving him better access and he whimpered at the shifting around his cock. he pushed inside me harder and faster before he grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head.

"you might wanna hold on sweetheart, i'm just getting started." he said pushing harder. he kissed me and i grabbed the bars of the headboard as he pounded into me over and over. i cried out his name in ecstasy. he leaned down to kiss my neck and bite me.

"oh god harder joe, fuck me harder." i practically yelled. he obeyed and picked up his pace, his thrust hitting my spot every single time. his body slamming into mine.

he moaned my name and grinded into me again, our bodies melding together in a twist of passion and pleasure. i pulled on the back of the bed not being able to stand the amount of pleasure he was filling me with. my hands slipped off and landed on his shoulders. i moved against him keeping his pace and looked down to see he was only stopping about half way before ramming into me again.

"fuck joe, please don't stop." i screamed. he moaned my name louder and attacked my lips with his. he pressed me deeper into his bed with the force of his thrust. like he was an animal. i love it. he pushed harder and harder until i felt myself uncontrollably clench around him and with one last thrust he spilled inside me. i felt the hot liquid fill me as i screamed his name in pleasure. he continued to grind into me to ride out our orgasms slowly. he kissed me on the lips and pulled out of me. he lay there practically breathless on top of me. i ran my fingers through his hair and closed my eyes.

"that was perfect joe." i said between breaths.

"wasn't it? wow, i didn't know i could feel that good." he said i could feel him smile on my chest. he kissed the side of my breast and squeezed my side. "i'm so glad we did this, it's like a dream come true." he said.

"i'm glad it was you joe. i can't think of anyone more perfect." i said. he got off of me and laid back on the bed. i laid on his chest and snuggled my face into the crevasse of his neck. he kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.

"you were a billion times better then she was, just so you know." he chuckled.

"good." i laughed.

"i'm looking forward to the second time." he smiled and i kissed him on the cheek.

"so am i." i bit my lip. there was a moment of silence. i suppose we both thought about the same thing...how this was gonna carry out, what happens next?

"you know, whatever this comes to, whatever happens, i just want you to know...i wouldn't give you up for anything, but i would give up everything for you." he said. i looked up at him. i almost started to cry.

"same goes for me, i'll stand by you. i love you joe."

"i love you too." he whispered i leaned up to kiss him goodnight.


End file.
